Third-party elevator maintenance companies
Generic elevator (lift) companies are some elevator companies operated locally. They maybe a subsidiary of the major elevator companies (like Otis and Kone), agent of some minor elevator brands (like Diebold Aufzüge), just buy some parts from them (just like some companies even buy some equipments made from Shanghai Mitsubishi) or just provide some repair services. They usually don't make their own equipment.Beno's Lift Guide - Generic lift companies List of generic elevator companies Australia *Eastern Elevators Pty. Ltd.Subsidiary of Otis Elevator Company. *Electra Lift Company *Grant Elevator *Jalcor ElevatorDistributor for Shenyang BLT Elevators in Australia *Liftronic Pty. Ltd.Company which provide installation for Shanghai Mitsubishi elevators and escalators (Other than local Mitsubishi elevator). *MultiLift Commercial *Scope Elevators *United Lifts People's Republic of China *Guangzhou YongRi Elevator Co., Ltd. Hong Kong *Antonfield Engineering Co. Ltd. *Associated Engineers LimitedDivision of Kone elevator in Hong Kong. *Associatuon Electrical Engineering Limited *Ben Fung Machineries & Engineering Ltd. *Cheerwell Engineering LimitedDivision of Chevalier in Hong Kong. *Chun Ming Elevator Co. Ltd.These are the distributor for Daldoss Elevator (for hydraulic elevators, machine less elevators, dumbwaiters and platform lifts) and STEP elevator (for standard traction elevators). *Chun Ming Engineering Co. Ltd. *CKP Building Service Systems Ltd. *Elevator Parts Engineering Co. Ltd. *Eugene Engineering Co. Ltd.Division of Hitachi elevator in Hong Kong. *Group Creation International Limited *Hang Fung Lift LimitedWas an agent of the Diebold Aufzüge but it now taken over by Otis and now operated by their division "The Express Lift Company Ltd.". *Holake (HK) LimitedWas an independent company but it already taken over by Schindler elevator in Hong Kong. *Holake Hong Kong Lifts LimitedDivision of Schindler elevator in Hong Kong. *Hoi Fai Lifts Engineering & Services Limited *Jecko Elevators Limited *Lighthouse Elevator Engineering Limited *Nikkin Lift & Escalator Services Limited *Rich Mark Engineering LimitedDivision of Fujitec elevator in Hong Kong. *Ringhing Engineering Lift DepartmentCompany which provide installation for Guangzhou YongRi Elevator.http://www.hkelev.com/forum/viewthread.php?tid=881&extra=page%3D1 *Shan On Engineering Co. Ltd.This is a distributor for Sabiem Elevator (both original and Kone-based) and Electra Vitoria (or Orona) machine-room less elevators in Hong Kong. *Shineford Engineering LimitedThis company no longer exist due to one of the accident. (EMSD cancels registration of Shineford Engineering Limited as lift and escalator contractor) *Southa Technical Limited *Sun Fai Engineering & Equipment Co. Ltd. *Tak Lee Elevator Engineering Co. Ltd. *Techfaith Engineering Limited *The Express Lift Company Ltd.The replacement of both "King Rise Engineering" and "Hang Fung Lift Limited" since both companies were taken over by Otis.Nowadays, Express (Hong Kong) which is an agent of the Diebold Aufzüge (elevators) and Hyundai (escalators). *Toki Elevator Engineering Limited *Vertex Engineering Limited Indonesia *Abtech Lift (PT. Duadelapan Desain)Also a distributor for Fuji elevators (besides PT. Fuji Elevator Indonesia). *Delta Lift *Harbu Elevator (PT. Harbu Elevator) *JP Elevator *Lemova Elevator (PT. Sinar Inti Electrindo Raya) *LINE Elevator (PT. Indoraya Nusantara Djaya)Was Indolift Elevator, Now known as LINES. *Louser Lift (PT. Louserindo Megah Permai) *Pillar Elevator (PT. Pillar Utama Contrindo) Singapore *9G Elevator Pte. Ltd. *Duford East Elevator Pte. Ltd.Formerly East Elevator Pte. Ltd. and was a distributor of Dover elevators in Singapore. *Eletec Elevator Pte. Ltd. *Excel Lift Pte. Ltd. *Gylet Elevator *NewLift/HermesAG *VM Elevator Pte. Ltd. Thailand *Digital Lift *ECG *Howard Lift *Thai Arrow *ThymanAlso a distributor of Kone in Thailand. *Vertech United Kingdom *21st Century Lifts *Abbey Lifts *Ace Lifts *Accord Lifts *Acre Lifts *Advance Lifts *Apex Lifts *Apollo Lifts *Area Lifts Limited *Axis Lifts *BlickGlen Lifts *Britannic Lifts *Coltswold Lifts *Crown Lifts *Custom Lifts *D&A Lifts *DAB Lifts *DJ Lifts Services Limited *East India Lifts *Eastern Lifts *Easton Elevators *Elan Lifts *Elite ElevatorsPart of Express Lifts Alliance (ELA). *ERS *Essex Lift Services *Express Lifts Alliance *Foster+Cross *General Lift Company *Guideline Lifts *Hi-Tec Lifts *Hoistway Lift *Jacksons Lift Group *Landmark Lifts *LiftCran *Liftec *Lifts Direct *Lift Specialists *LiftWise *LTR Lifts *Meta Lifts *MovemanSKG *Murray Lifts Services *Northern Lifts *Nova Lifts *Oakland Excelsior *Porn & Dunwoody ERS Lifts *Precision Lifts *Swallow Lifts *Temple Lifts *Titan Elevators *Total Lifts *Triangle Lift Services *UK Lifts United States *Bay State Elevator Co. *Burlington Elevator Co. *Da-Sota Elevator *Delta Elevator *Dixie Elevator Inc. *Elevator Service Co. *Galaxy Elevator *Grindel Elevator Co. *Hobson Elevator Co. *Independent Elevator Co. *International Elevator Co. *J.G. Elevator *Jersey Elevator *Lagerquist Corp. *Marshall Elevator Co.Was a distributor of Dover elevators. Acquired by Otis in 2011. *Minnesota ElevatorFormerly CemcoLift, which is a subsidiary of Otis and a distributor of Sigma elevators in the United States. *Mowrey Elevator *Nashville Machine Co., Inc. *Northwestern Elevator Co. *Professional Elevator *Republic Elevator *Schumaccer Elevator *Security Elevator Co. *Seelar Elevator Inc. *Sound Elevator Co. *Southern Elevator *Tejas Elevator *Tri-County Elevator Co. Canada *Richmond Elevator Co. *Northern Elevator Co. (Now ThyssenKrupp Northern, formally Northern-West Elevator Co.) Vietnam *Thien Nam Elevator Co. Ltd.Also a distributor of Kone elevators in Vietnam. *Tu Dong Elevator Co. Ltd. List of generic elevator component companies Notes See also *Elevator Modernization External links *hkelev - The choices between the original or non original maintainer *Beno's Lift Guide - Generic lift companies * Category:Elevator guides